How Infinity War Should Have Ended
by NotMarge
Summary: Just what it says it is. Not connected to the Youtube series of the same name. And not really spoilers because based on the name, this is obviously not what happened. Still, read at your own risk and enjoy.


I do not own Avengers: Infinity War.

I was at the Thursday opening night showing. And I still haven't recovered.

How Infinity War _Should_ Have Ended

* * *

"Ready?"

The big, threatening, purple, humanoid grape was face to face with Cap now, Steve Rogers struggling to hold back the massive gold gauntletted hand.

Wanda beyond him, channeling increasing amounts of energy into Vision's head stone, he figured, attempting to destroy it to keep it from the grape's hands.

And all around them, slaughterous war was being waged in earnest.

"Looks like we got here just in time," he had said to a wide-eyed Scott.

Scott, who was all decked out in his decidedly insectile AntMan helmet and gear.

"Which is really good. Nat would've killed me if we'd been any later."

Scott had vaguely snorted, scanning the terrain for-

"There's Cap! What the hell is _that_?"

"Our target," Clint had replied laconically, setting the arrow on the floor of the Quinjet. "Whenever you're ready."

Scott had mashed the red button on his glove and now here they were.

"Yeah, I'm ready Arrow Guy, let's go, let's go!"

Already adjusting for wind speed, Clint Barton took the time to sigh.

"You ever going to call me by my real name?"

Scott Lang's slightly tinny voice resonated in his ear.

"Naw, I like 'Arrow Guy'. Let's go!"

Tabling the disagreement for another time, Clint Barton released the arrow.

"Alright, go get it, Waspy."

"No, that's my- AHHHhhh-"

And watched it fly.

* * *

The 'advanced' human was no match for him.

His determination, his strength, the gauntlet, were undeniable.

Inescapable.

As his current prey's mouth opened in a snarl of a pointlessly defiant roar, Thanos the Mad Titan smiled.

And raised his other arm to-

"Hi!"

The helmeted, red suited being appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Mind if I borrow this?"

And disappeared just as quickly.

"Thanks!"

Taking with him the Infinity Gauntlet.

 _"AHHH!"_

And half of Thanos' forearm.

 _"NO!"_

Steve Rogers staggered as a reeling Thanos flung him aside.

" _WHERE IS THE GAUNTLET?!"_

Wanda Maximoff turned away from the collapsed Vision and a suddenly ginormous AntMan whoomped up to above the treeline.

"Whooaaa! Whoo! Every time!"

Then they set their sights on the bewildered and enraged Courter of Doom.

The Nomad seizing the opportune moment.

"Now!"

And Thanos roared.

* * *

The enemy was dead.

Really dead.

Really, _really_ dead.

They were sure.

They had checked.

Repeatedly.

Somewhere out past his decapitated head, his minions were dead, dying, or fled.

King T'Challa's forces scattered but regrouping quickly, taking head and body count.

* * *

"Hey! We lived, Mr. Stark! We did it!"

Peter Parker's boyish face was alit with wonder and joy.

But not nearly as much as . . .

"I mean, we fought a space monster and lived! That's awesome, right?"

. . . Tony Stark's.

Wide-eyed and staring, vacillating somewhere between relief and abject horror.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alri-"

Question of concern abruptly cut off as the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Super Hero grabbed the high school student and squeezed him into a crushing hug.

"Oww, Mr. Stark, I can't . . . I can't breathe."

Iron Man didn't let go.

"Mr. Stark? Are you okay?"

Tony Stark released the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman just as suddenly as he had grabbed him.

"Yeah, kid. Yeah, we're, uh, good. You're alive, you know. So your hot Aunt May isn't going to kill me or anything for inadvertently taking you on an impromptu space adventure. So that's cool."

And swiped a metal hand across his face, ineffectually attempting to wipe away his tears of relief.

"Okay," he continued casually. "How the hell are we gonna get off this rock? I need some shawarma."

Then turned to the red-caped wizard quietly observing the entire spectacle with a gentle smile on his dignified face.

"Hey, Gandalf, help a fellowship out?"

* * *

"Just let me see it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Just for a minute and then I'll give it right back I swear. Unless I like it or something. In which case I'll keep it indefinitely."

"No. It's my _arm._ It's _attached_ to me."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Groot, help me out here!"

"I am Groot."

"I am Steve Rogers."

"I am Groot."

"I am Steve Rogers."

"I am Groot."

"I am St-"

"Ahhh, useless root!" Rocket rolled his eyes, turning away from _that_ circular conversation.

And redirected back to Bucky Barnes and his shiny silver and gold filagreed ar-

"Can I _please_ see the arm?"

"No."

A deep, authoritative voice interrupted their merry go around interaction.

"Rabbit, leave him alone."

Rocket tossed out a careless snarl from his upright stance next to the slightly irritated White Wolf.

Who for some reason took up the argument for him.

In a mildly amused tone.

"He's not a rabbit. He's a raccoon."

The validated Rocket defiantly raised his chin, crossing his arms.

"That's right, I'm not a rabbit. I'm a raccoon."

Then glanced over at the seated super soldier whom he had been incessantly badgering.

Stared eye to eye with him.

And spoke.

"What's a raccoon?"

* * *

"Brother!"

Princess of Wakanda and Scientist Supreme, Shuri burst out of the copse of trees and launched herself in a most undignified manner at the King of Wakanda.

Broad smile of relief and happiness glowing on her strong ebony face.

The Black Panther turned and reflexively caught her as she leapt.

"Sister! What are you doing out here?"

Then as he lowered her to the ground he paused, taking in her bruised face.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She brushed away his concern.

"Yes, yes, nothing that won't heal. I'm already planning a prototype of a protective labcoat. It will be invisible as well so the next alien that attacks me will get a nasty surprise! Although I think that-"

* * *

"Vis, I'm so sorry, Vis! I'm so sor-"

A gentle red hand cupped her weeping face even as she lovingly cradled his ruined frame in her trembling arms.

The Vision gazed up at her with a peaceful expression on his synthetic face.

"It's okay, Wanda. I told you, all I felt was you."

She shook her head, continuing to weep inconsolably.

"You are so strong, Wanda. You were the only one who could have done it . . ."

"But now she doesn't have to."

The soft Wankandan murmur accompanied her gentle touch on Wanda's shoulder as Shuri interrurpted her distraught outpouring.

"Come on, let's go fix up this red boy and get that stone out of his head for good."

* * *

"You fought well."

Natalia Alianovna Romanoff blinked through the grime on her face.

"Thanks."

The General of Wakanda's Dora Milaje stood before her, chest heaving in deep, even breaths.

"And with great honor."

Natasha smiled.

"You as well."

Okoye's ferocious visage softened.

"You kicked ass. For a colonizer."

The women chuckled together.

And walked off the battlefield.

* * *

"Hey, Clint."

"Hey, Nat."

"Showed up a little late to the party, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, my plus one was stuck in an ant tunnel so . . ."

"I'm glad you're here, Clint."

"Me too."

A beat of silence.

"What's up with your hair, Nat?"

"What's up with yours?"

"Touche."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

The brutish man covered in red scars spoke more softly in his grumbling voice than Steve Rogers would have expected.

"His mate was killed by Thanos. She was a very formidable warrior. And she did not dance."

Steve gazed at Peter Quill, uncharacteristically still and slumped dejectedly on a fallen log, staring blindly at his hands.

"Her green skin and reptilian eyes were beautiful to him. As was her superior intellect and skill in battle. She could have pulverized him to space dust at any time. He will miss her greatly."

Steve processed this silently as the Destroyer spoke again.

"We will all miss her. She was a good friend."

Grief weighed heavy on the moment.

"We will take care of him," Drax assured the solemn human. "He is our friend."

The walking tree stepped up next to him, looking sadly at the grieving half-human.

"I am Groot."

Even in the midst of his weariness, the man who had once been the little guy tried to show patience.

"I am Steve Rog-"

* * *

"Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?"

"So, this was all pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, alien invasions usually are."

* * *

Bruce Banner, exhausted, stomped around, looking for aide.

He didn't want to be rude and interupt all the reunions and stuff.

But Thanos had dented the Hulk Buster armour when he had thrown him into the canyon.

And Bruce, though unharmed, was stuck in the suit.

"Um, excuse me, um, can somebody help me out of the this suit please? I really have to pee."

* * *

 **Okay, yes, this ending is kinda cookie cutter but it's easier for me to swallow than the real Part 1 ending.**

 **And I know the Russos will fix it.**

 **I know.**

 ***stares unblinking at the Russos***

 **I _know_.**

 **Did I forget some of the others? Or am I seeing if you want more?**

 **And no, I did not explain how they got through the barrier, you're right.**

 **;)**

 **So thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
